A Trade or The Truth About Kennedy
by Doctor Strangelove
Summary: While studying mythological beasts, Willow finds a description that matches the personality of Kennedy. Not for Kennedy fans.


TITLE: A Trade or The Truth About Kennedy 

AUTHOR: Doctor Strangelove (strangelove317@hotmail.com)  
SPOILERS: After "Storyteller"  
FEEDBACK: It's appreciated.  
DISCLAIMER: It's all Joss's. The spell isn't an exact translation, but I did the best I could. 

"A Trade or The Truth About Kennedy"  
Written by: Doctor Strangelove 

"Oh, come on, Willow," Kennedy wiggled her topless body suggestively and leered at the witch. "You're saying you can resist this hot body?" 

Willow looked around uncomfortably. Kennedy was her girlfriend, after all. So she should naturally want to... you know. But she didn't. It felt wrong somehow. 

"I... can't." Willow looked around the room for an excuse to leave. She spotted a textbook on the nightstand and grabbed it. "I have to study. End of the world a-comin' but that's not excuse to fall back on my mythology." 

Kennedy sighed angrily, I'm not really sure what an angry sigh is, but that's what she did. She also seemed to accept that as an excuse. Willow grabbed the book and rushed out of the room. 

Later, at the library, Willow was looking through her books on mythology when something caught her eye. 

"No, it can't be," She gasped. "But it fits. It makes so much sense. That bitch." Willow choked back some tears and rushed home. 

Willow burst through the front door of the Summers household and turned to Giles, who was seated on the couch. 

"Willow, what's wrong?" The British man asked, noting the anger that was coming off the Wicca in waves. 

"Giles, what do you know about the Cadela Burra?" 

Giles thought for a moment, "The Cadela Burra? I believe they're a species of succubi. Native to Brazil I think. Why do you ask?" 

Willow took a deep breath and showed the book to Giles. He read the passage Willow had highlighted and looked up at her, "Oh, dear. Willow, this is serious. I don't know of any way to defeat this particular breed." 

Willow smiled and showed Giles another book, "I do." 

Giles read once again, but this time he smiled, "This is wonderful. Willow, but what does it mean by a trade?" 

She shrugged, "I don't know. But I'm willing. We can't have this _demon_," She spat the word out, "We can't have it running around, working it's big evil." 

"You're right. I'll get the supplies. But are you sure you're up for such a powerful spell?" 

Willow nodded, her eyes filled with anger and hate. "I'm sure." 

Willow and Giles stood at the bottom of the stairs, prepared. "Kennedy?" Willow called up the stairs. 

"Yes," the reply came and the two steeled themselves. "What is it? Does Buffy need me to rouse the troops? Does she want to promote me?" There was a pause and then with hint of glee, "Is she dead?" 

That was the last straw for Willow. Her eyes turned black and the moment Kennedy walked out of the room she began the spell, "_Vá embora._" She chanted in Portuguese. 

"Go away." Giles echoed in English. 

Kennedy's eyes went wide as she realized what was going on. 

"_Odiamo-lo._" 

"We hate you." 

Kennedy looked around for a weapon. 

"_São mudo e gordo e feio e um desonra._" 

"You are dumb and fat and ugly and a disgrace." 

Kennedy's hands wrapped around an axe. 

"_Você não são nada._" 

"You are nothing." 

The potential Slayer jumped down the stairs. 

"_São mais baixo que o menino de soldado._" 

"You are lower than the soldier boy." 

Kennedy swung the ax at Giles. 

"_Desejamo-lo nos deixaria em paz_." 

"We wish you would leave us alone." 

Willow didn't miss a beat as she raised her hand and froze Kennedy in place. 

"_Fazemos um negócio._" 

"We make a trade." 

Kennedy blinked, but it was a blink filled with arrogance. 

"_Sairá de e veremos o retorno de o amamos._" 

"You will leave and we will see the return of the one we love." 

Kennedy began to glow an eerie blue. 

"_Morra agora._" 

"Die now." 

A blue blight shot out of Kennedy's eyes and mouth as she screamed in pain. Soon her voice and body faded away to reveal and hideous she-creature. It roared and lashed out but before it's claws connected it exploded in a bright flash. 

Willow and Giles looked at each other. Willow's textbook had described the Cadela Burra perfectly. It fit Kennedy to a tee. Arrogant? Check. Obnoxious? Check. Goes after those with power? Check.Is really stupid and talks of things she doesn't understand and needs to be bitch-slapped? Check. 

Giles reached out his hand in pity for Willow when a moan made him stop. Willow and Giles both turned their heads and at the top of the stairs was, "Tara?" 

Tara looked around and smiled, "Willow?" Willow was up the stairs in a second, embracing her lover. The two kissed passionately as Giles smiled. 

"A trade," he mumbled. 


End file.
